


School Bus

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: this is cursed





	School Bus

"You _eat_ buses?" Jason yelled, a displeased expression on his face.  
  
"They taste good," Dick protested, turning into an elephant.  
  
"Tt. Grayson, you're supposed to fuck them."  
  
Tim let out an indignant shout. "You're supposed to _what_ ?"  
  
Jason nodded his head furiously. "Yes. The tire groping your ass."  
  
Dick threw his hands up in expiration. "The children's flesh taste good."  
  
"YOU EAT ANIMALS?" A gasp of horror came from Damian.  
  
"You clearly supposed to yeet it," adds Alfred.  
  
"I will fucking eat you Grayson!" Damian yelled, chasing after Dick and ripping off his head.  
  
"RIP," Tim said enthusiastically. "Damian's a hypocrite."  
  
There was a collective gasp.  
  
  
  
Bruce started to cry.


End file.
